FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a method for controlling an internal combustion. More specifically, to a method using a rotational speed, a pedal position and engine parameters for determining a set point torque at a clutch end of a crankshaft. The set point torque is further used for deriving actuating signals for actuators of the internal combustion engine.
A method for setting the torque of a spark ignition engine during a gear shift procedure is disclosed in Published, Non-Prosecuted, German Patent Application DE 42 32 973 A1. In this method, at the start of a gear shift procedure the charge in the cylinder of an internal combustion engine is increased and at the same time the ignition angle is changed in such a way that there is no increase in torque. Starting from the time at which there is a load on the clutch again, the ignition angle is set to an optimum value again and a very rapid increase in torque is thus achieved. As a result, judder-free gear shifting is made possible. In the non-shifting mode, a master setpoint engine torque is prescribed in the method, the accelerator pedal angle being interpreted here as a desired value for the drive torque at the wheels. So that the drive torque can also actually be reached, the drive torque is corrected as a function of the assemblies connected in the system and of the kind of friction forces which have to be overcome in terms of temperature.
The method has the disadvantage that, depending on the loading of the engine by other assemblies or friction forces, the desired torque cannot always be provided by the engine.